Nymphomaniac
by TabbyKitty13
Summary: A nymphomaniac finds Belphegor to be...different. Belphegor x Reader, pwp, lemon


_**Yet ANOTHER Belphegor lemon. This one is for tatiybett. I hope you like it~!**_

_**I'm starting to run out of patience for Belphegor. I love him and all, but he's getting old. C'mon, let's get some Adult!Mammon love. **_

…_**Hell, I'd even do Leviathon. JUST SAYIN'.**_

_**((I should really do these)) Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Belphegor and Fran. **__**They belong to **__**Amano Akira **_

**Nymphomaniac**

One night stands are supposed to be…you know, a one night deal. Hook up once, have crazy, "safe" sex, and be on your way in the morning. [Name] [Surname] was a big-shot attorney, pro at the whole 'One night stand' thing. If you knew how many people she'd done, you'd think she was a walking biohazard.

But [Name] played her cards right, and was (luckily) disease-free. Including her brain. After the night was through, she didn't spare a single thought for her partner. It was like they, _**poof**_, disappeared, along with her sexual frustrations.

So when one man managed to riddle her with diseases, [Name] didn't let it down easily.

"You're drunk." [Name]'s best friend slurred. It was a Friday night, and the two had decided that going to a bar was the best thing they could do with their time.

"Just a little bit." She agreed. She looked around, [e/c] eyes alight, searching for that nights' victim.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Michelle asked (the best friend).

"Like you don't already know."

"Chicks before dicks, dude. You said no sex tonight." Michelle chugged her beer before slapping a hand on [Name]'s shoulder. "But whatever." [Name] nodded and continued to look around. Her eyes landed at the booth in the corner, where two men sat talking. They both wore ridiculous headgear – one a huge head _on top of_ his head, and the other a tiara.

"Whoa, they're hot." [Name] pointed and Michelle followed her finger. She made a sound insanely close to a purr. [Name] had always known her best friend had problems.

"I get the one on the left." The guy with aqua hair.

"That's cool. The tiara suits me just fine." And with that, both women stood and made their way over to the booth, drinks in hand. "Hello." [Name] tried to sound seductive, but all that came out was a slurred word. They were both too drunk for their own good.

"Bel-sempai, it would appear that two hookers-."

"Who are you calling a hooker?" Michelle demanded. Frog-Head paused.

"You." Tiara frowned.

"Be nice to ladies, Froggy. They came to see the Prince, not you. Ushishishi~."

"Actually-."

"What's your name?" [Name] interrupted Michelle, a wolfish smile on her face. Tiara laughed that unusual little laugh once more.

"Belphegor."

"Well Belphegor, I'm [Name]. What's with the tiara?" She poked it, and Belphegor visibly tensed.

"I'm a prince."

"A prince, eh?" [Name] looked over to Michelle, who was watching Belphegor with a weird look on her face.

"Dude…I only know of"-hic-"the prince of England." Belphegor frowned.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Michelle grabbed her stomach and, without thinking (or so it seemed), emptied the contents of her stomach onto "Froggy."

"What the-?"

"Oh God! I am _so sorry_! Here…I'll clean you up." Michelle grabbed napkins out of the dispenser and began to pat him down. "I think I'm going to be sick again."

"Not on me!" Froggy pushed her away and stood, dripping. "Come with me. I'll wash this off." They walked off (Froggy smelling sufficiently of Michelle's stomach), leaving Belphegor and [Name] to themselves.

"So…I'm going to be _real_ blunt." [Name] started. "I'm horny, and you're hot."

"Ushishishi~ you're hot too, Principessa."

"Awesome." She smirked at him before taking another sip of her drink. "So…." She pulled out one of her cards, pulled out a pen – she was well prepared – and wrote her cell phone number on the back. "Don't hesitate to call me…Belphegor."

Saturday evening, the call [Name] had been waiting for set her phone off. She was smirking as she answered it. "Hello?"

"[Name]. It's the prince." As suspected.

"Hey, Belphegor."

"Do you want to-."

"971, S. Bishop Road."

"Be there in a few."

[Name], completely accustomed to these acts, didn't even bother to change out of what she was wearing – a sweatshirt and sweatpants – into something sexier. If he was turned off, there were plenty others out there.

The doorbell rang. [Name] stood and walked over to the entrance. She opened the door, smiling at the man in front of her. He wore what he had last night – black pants, purple striped shirt, jacket, and the boots. Upon further inspection, [Name] found that she actually liked the boots _a lot_.

"Come on in." She stepped aside so Belphegor could enter her home. He was laughing again. "So what do you usually do when you step into a strange woman's home on the pretenses of sex?" She asked, mostly to amuse herself.

Belphegor took his hands out of his jacket pockets and wrapped his arms around [Name]. He started to kiss her passionately, sucking her breath away. She kissed him back. Like always, the nymphomaniac got that…feeling…in her stomach. She _had_ to seal the deal, or else she'd be a failure.

"_And this is my failure daughter, [Name]." Her mother introduced. The man looked at [Name] smolderingly, something she wasn't used to. Looks of disappointment, sure. But…this? "She's going to Law School. Let's just hope it gets her somewhere." _

_Dinner was served, and all through it [Name] could feel his gaze upon her. She was blushing, unsure of how to take this new occurrence._

"_W-What are we doing? I don't know you!" She panted as his hands roamed her body, squeezing her breasts and going to warmer, deeper depths. It felt good. She liked it._

_That night, she was told that she was __good__ at something._

_After that, everything seemed to go uphill; thanks to sex._

She shucked his jacket, throwing it at the couch. Belphegor backed her against the wall, working her sweatshirt off her torso and over her head. He cupped her breasts appreciatively, smirking. His hands wrapped around, to her back and where the bra straps were connected.

"Lift your arms." [Name] whispered. He obeyed, and she lifted it over his head. It joined his jacket, along with his pants.

Soon, only their underwear remained, tiny obstructions that both sought to move at a later time. His hands explored her body, flowing along her breasts, down her side to her waist. He fingered the band of her underwear before going back up to her chest, massaging her nipples.

"Where's your bedroom?" Belphegor questioned against her lips. [Name] smirked.

"Down the hall, on the left." He started to guide her towards that direction, never once letting their lips part, or his hands abandon their duties. [Name] reached behind her for the doorknob, twisting it and pushing it in so her room was exposed. Belphegor threw her against the bed, belly down. He loomed over her, pressing kisses along her back and neck. She shut her eyes and let the sensations flow through her, sending warmth to her crotch.

He pulled down her panties, exposing her behind to him. [Name] opened her eyes. "Hey, I don't do doggy." She informed. Belphegor just grunted and flipped her around once more. She stepped out of her panties and pulled down his underwear.

He started at her jaw, kissing it gently. He pressed kisses along her neck, to her shoulder blade, ran his tongue along a path to one of her nipples. He suckled it, rolling the other one between his index finger and thumb. [Name] moaned, playing along with what she knew he wanted. _Everyone_ wanted it.

He began to press kisses along her torso. He licked a ring around her bellybutton and continued on his way, stopping once his face was in front of her thighs.

He coaxed her legs apart gently, pressing kisses along her inner thighs before turning to his main goal. He licked along the seam, earning an honest moan from his partner. He parted her lips and two hands latched onto his head, guiding him towards the prize. He licked her clitoris, moving his tongue in slow circles. [Name]'s back arched and she moaned; her hands were still knotted in his hair.

"B-Bel…." He continued to pleasure her, spearing his tongue in and out of her and pinching her clit roughly. He was one of her tops, she'd have to admit.

She squeezed her eyes shut as her release approached. Stars burst behind her eyes as she rode up the hill, then down. She relaxed as she finished, but Belphegor wouldn't let her calm down.

He entered her quickly, ripping another moan from her. "Bel!" He pumped in and out quickly, erratically. His grunts mingled with her moans, creating – in both their minds – a beautiful, erotic symphony.

"Sweet, so did I." Michelle laughed through the receiver when her friend told her about last night's escapades. [Name] smiled, staring down at her blood-red nails as she did so. "His name is Fran, by the way. I was totally surprised that he wasn't, like, turned off by my puking on him. Actually, we have a date set up for next Friday."

"That's really awesome, Michelle. I'm happy for you." She looked away from her nails and to the ceiling.

She was diseased.

She was infected.

She was…_yearning_.

"He really looks up to Belphegor." Michelle informed. [Name]'s stomach twisted at the name.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, are you okay? You seem a little dejected." She sighed and shook out her free hand.

"Oh, I'm completely fine. Just a little…shaken, is all."

"Why's that?" [Name] sighed once again and confided,

"I'm…_thinking_ about Belphegor. I never think about someone once I've done them. But…he's different." She smiled. "I want to see him again. But…I don't have his number."

"Oh! I bet I could get that for you, [Name]!"

"Would you? That would be great!"

"Got another murder." [Name] murmured as she read the case file. "Great." The phone on her desk began to ring.

Expecting it to be someone down at the station, [Name] picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear. She said the customary greeting and waited.

"[Name]. Froggy told me you wanted my number." She blinked in surprise.

"Oh. How did you get this number?"

"You gave me your card." She facepalmed.

"I remember now. Sorry. But umm…." She looked out the window. No one was outside her office. "Yeah, if you'd be so kind."

"Principessa couldn't stay away from the prince? Ushishishi." [Name] smiled.

"I guess I couldn't." She wrote down his number, and the world was good again.

Some months later, she'd come to realize that she didn't need sex, so long as she could be the prince's Principessa.


End file.
